


Hesitate

by EnchantedMagic1



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, True Love, kinda dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMagic1/pseuds/EnchantedMagic1
Summary: Helping Peter deal with his feelings towards Erik.
Relationships: Peter Maximoff x reader
Kudos: 14





	Hesitate

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still new to writing so I'm not sure how good it is. Let me know what you think! At the end of the day I hope you like it! It's loosely based off Hesitate by the Jonas Brothers

It had been a day like any other until it happened. Peter had been on his way to the professor's office when he heard Erik talking to the professor about him.

“I don’t understand what you see in the boy Charles.” Erik sighed.

“I would be careful, old friend, Peter is an excellent student and member of the team.” Charles sighed.

“His skills are extremely useful but he just seems like a lot. Constantly moving, talking, it’s just, I feel like I can’t escape him.”

“Erik, I would be careful in the way you speak about Peter.” Charles sighed knowingly.

“Is there something you’re not telling me, Charles.”

“It’s not my place to tell you Erik but just be careful.” Charles offered.

“So there is something that you’re not telling me.” Erik stated before continuing, “It doesn’t matter, the boy is still bothersome.

As soon as Peter heard Erik walking towards the door he went right to your room where he knew you’d be.

Sitting on your bed you were working on a lesson plan for the upcoming week when Peter appeared next to you out of nowhere. As soon as you turned to look at him, he pulled you as close as he physically could and started crying. Not hesitating for even a second you wrapped your arms around him as you rubbed circles on his back.

“What happened sweetheart?” you asked.

“I overheard Erik telling Charles that I’m bothersome and that he feels like he can’t escape me.” he whispered as a new batch of tears started to fall from his face.

“It’s going to be ok Peter.” you said as you continued to rub his back.

“No it’s not.” he muttered into your shoulder.

“It will, it may not feel like it now but it’ll be ok, I promise.”

“You really think so?” he asked as he lifted his head up to look at you.

“ I know so. It’ll take time and it won’t be easy but you’ll get through this Peter Maximoff. You’re stronger than you think.” You said before continuing, “do you want to get your mind off of it?”

Peter nodded at your words, still keeping you close.

“What do you say about cuddling and watching a movie?” you asked.

“That sounds good.” He said as he moved to lean back against your headboard.

After picking out a movie you sat next to him on the bed and almost instantly he pulled you close to him, and whispered, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you either.” you whispered back.

The next few weeks continued with you and Peter cuddling while he told you about how he felt about what Erik said about him. One of the things that hurt the most was that Peter had been trying to get to know him better so when he went to tell him about their familial relation it wouldn’t be like Peter was a total stranger. Apparently that backfired so Peter decided he wouldn’t seek him out anymore, if they ran into each other he wouldn’t run, he would act like he normally would. Pulling back from trying to get to know Erik started to help him heal from the hurt that he had caused.

Walking into the danger room hand in hand, the two of you were met with the team and surprisingly Erik.

“Hey guys.” you said as you led Peter to your normal spots next to Jean.

The two of you were met with a chorus of hellos and an odd look from Erik.

“Well let’s get started, I want everyone to pair up, but as a challenge you can’t partner with your normal partner. Actually, I’m going to assign partners.” Raven said before continuing, “y/n your with Ororo, Jean go with Hank, Scott you’re with Kurt, and finally Peter you’re with Erik.”

“Wait what?” you couldn’t help but blurt out.

“Don’t worry, you and Peter won’t be separated for that long.” Raven said as she gave you a glare.

Nodding your head, you turned to look at Peter and whispered, “It’ll be fine sweetheart.”

Kissing your forehead, he whispered, “love you.” and made his way towards Erik and you made your way over to Ororo.

Is everything ok? I’ve noticed that Peter’s been off for the past few weeks.” Ororo asked.

“He’s just dealing with some stuff but he’ll be back to his normal troublemaking self soon.” You smiled.

“If you need anything or just want to talk, I’m always here.” She said

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.” You smile.

“Now let’s kick some ass!” She declared.

“Alright, we’re starting now!” Raven declared.

After a grueling few hours in the danger room Raven declared that we were finally done. “That’s it for today guys, good job.”

As everyone was making their way out of the room Raven stopped Peter in his tracks as he was making his way over to you, “Great job today, I was really impressed with your strategy for the simulation.”

“Are you complimenting me.” Smirked Peter.

“Don’t get used to it, now go get your girl. I’m surprised the two of you were able to make it this long without being next to each other.”

“Don’t be a hater Raven, it’s not a good look.” laughed Peter as he made his way over to you.

When Peter finally reached you he asked,“Ready to get out of here?”

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” you grinned.

“Hold on.” Peter said before he sped the two out of the room.

With you and Peter out of the room, Erik and Raven were the only two left.

“Is something wrong with Peter?” Erik asked.

Trying to hide her shock at Eriks words she asked, “Why?”

“I was just wondering, I feel like he’s been avoiding me.”

“Why would you care if he was?” Raven countered.

“I don’t care, I just didn’t know if I had done something to offend him.” Erik explained.

“I still don’t understand your sudden interest in him considering how rude you normally are to him but from what I’ve seen, Peter hasn’t gone out of his way to avoid you. Did you ever think that maybe he lost interest in learning more about you?” Raven said before mumbling under her breath, “or that he was going to tell you something”

“God, you and Charles are so cryptic.” Erik said as he stormed out of the danger room.

“God, those two are more alike than they realize.” muttered Raven as she made her way out of the room.

Over the next few weeks the team was sent on a few missions, thankfully it wasn’t anything serious but the team was definitely drained.

“Is he ever going to let us take a break?” Peter groaned as he flopped on the couch.

“I doubt that.” Jean said as she sat on the floor.

“I shouldn’t be surprised to find all of you here lounging about.” Erik snarked as he entered the room that they had all gathered in.

“Chill out, we deserve a break, we’ve been on back to back missions.” Peter said.

Erik was visibly taken aback that Peter had purposely spoken to him in a way that wasn’t in passing.

“I...I…I guess you’re right.” Erik sputtered before quickly leaving the room.

“What’s with him?” Peter asked.

A chorus of “no idea” from the team just caused Peter to be even more confused, until Raven spoke up.

“He actually stopped me the other day to ask me why you weren’t talking to him.”

Joining the conversation you ask, “I’m sorry what?”

“Yeah, right after the two of you left he asked me what was up with Peter, mentioning that he hadn’t been around lately.” Raven shrugged.

“Well on that note I think I’m going to call it a night.” Peter said as he stood up.

“Ready babe?” He asked you as he held his hand out.

“You know it.” You said grabbing his hand so he could pull you up from the floor.

The next thing you knew, the two of you were back in your room sitting on the bed while Peter was pacing the length of the room.

“What are you thinking?” You asked.

“I don’t know what to think, I mean one second he’s complaining that I’m around him too much and now he wants me around? Like make up your mind dude.” Peter exclaimed.

“What do you want to do?” You asked.

Stopping to look at you he says, “I’m not sure, I just know that he’s on my nerves. I mean I didn’t even know if it’s worth it to ever tell him.”

Walking over to him you pull him into a hug and whispered, “You don’t have to make any decisions now, I’ll support you either way. Why don’t you go for a run? It may help ease your nerves. Unless you want to just hang out here.”

Pulling back to look at your face Peter says, “Maybe I’ll go for a run for a while and then come back and we can cuddle.”

“That sounds perfect.” You smiled at him before continuing, “I love you Peter.”

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon.” He says as he grabs his Walkman and disappears.

While Peter went on a run you figured that you could go and get some dinner. The danger room really took a lot out of you. When you entered the kitchen you noticed Erik standing in front of the fridge.

Walking over to the pantry you look over some options for dinner. Eyeing the last box of Mac and cheese you debated whether or not you wanted to eat it when you heard someone clear their throat next to you. Looking over, you see Erik leaning against the counter staring at you.

“What’s up?” You asked, still puzzled as to why he was trying to talk to you.

“ I noticed that you and Peter are quite close, so I was thinking that maybe you would know why he’s ignoring me. It’s oddly unsettling. I went from seeing him everyday, multiple times to barely seeing him.” Erik sighed.

“Saying we’re close is an understatement but I can reassure you that Peter’s not ignoring you.” You say before turning your attention back to the pantry.

“I was worried that I had done something to frighten him.” Erik stated.

“Why do you care so much?” You asked.

“To be perfectly honest with you, I’m not sure. It just feels odd to not see him as often as I used to these past few weeks.”

“Do you think that maybe you could ask him about it? I heard that you asked Raven about it and now you’ve asked me. Why not just ask Peter.” You offered.

“I suppose that’s not a bad idea y/n.” Erik mused

Surprising both of you Peter appeared right next to you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Eyeing the Mac and Cheese I see.” Peter whispered.

“It’s the last box, I don’t want to be that person. What if someone was waiting all day to eat it and go to get it and it’s gone.” You said

“How about this, we finish this box of Mac and Cheese and after we eat I’ll run out and get some more.” Peter offered.

“I think that sounds like an amazing plan.” You smiled.

“Not to interrupt but would it be ok if I asked you a question Peter?” Erik said.

In complete and utter shock Peter spun his head to look at Erik, “Go for it.” Peter said.

“Did I do something to offend you? I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding me lately.” Erik asked.

“I’m not avoiding you Erik. Just because I’m not constantly around doesn’t mean I’m ignoring or avoiding you it just means I’m doing other things.” Peter sighed.

Erik was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment before saying, “Is there something more that’s happening? Charles and Raven have alluded to there being something more happening.” Erik asked.

“Fuck them.” you mumbled under your breath.

Standing there you could tell Peter was deciding what to do, it never crossed either of your minds that Erik might figure out there was something bigger happening.

Looking up at Erik Peter says, “So, you’re my father.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Yeah, you knocked up my mom but you left before she could tell you.”

“I’m not following.” Erik stuttered.

“Dude, I just said it three times. This is the last time I’m saying it, You’re. My. Father. Peter said.

“I just…”

“Look, I have things to do so I’ll see you later.” Peter said before he grabbed you and sped off to your room, Mac and Cheese forgotten.

Finding yourself in a similar situation, you were once again sitting on your bed as Peter paced your room.

“I can’t believe I just told him.” Peter muttered.

“How do you feel about it?”

“I don’t know, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. It’s finally out there which means I’ll stop getting looks from the team which will be nice.” Peter said before whispering, “what if he doesn’t want me?”

Making your way over to him, you pull I’m in for a hug and whisper, “Then he’d be a damn because you Peter Maximoff are the best person I know.”

“I don't know what I’d do without you.” Peter whispered.

“Luckily, you won’t ever have to find out.”


End file.
